bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach: Fade to Black/Image Gallery
Promotional Images Bleach Fade to Black.png|Poster for Bleach: Fade to Black Character Images FTBDarkRukiaProfile.png|Dark Rukia FTBShizukuProfile2.png|Shizuku FTBHomuraProfile.png|Homura Other Images FTBMayuriCompletesExperiment.png|Mayuri Kurotsuchi completes an experiment. FTBMayuriAttacked.png|Mayuri is suddenly attacked by an intruder. FTBShizukuHoldsVial.png|The mysterious vial glows in Shizuku's hand. FTBMayuriStabsComputer.png|Mayuri stabs the computer with Ashisogi Jizō. FTBOozeFormsSnake.png|A snake forms from the spreading ooze FTBShinigamiFleeOoze.png|The Shinigami flee from the torrents of ooze. FTBMayuriActivatesBankai.png|Mayuri activates his Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō. FTBKenpachiBecomesStuck.png|Kenpachi Zaraki becomes stuck in the hardening ooze. FTBShizukuSlashesRukia.png|Shizuku slashes Rukia Kuchiki with his scythe. FTBCaptainsWatchOoze.png|The captains watch the ooze spread over the Seireitei. FTBIchigoQuestionsKon.png|Ichigo Kurosaki asks Kon what is so fascinating. FTBIchigoWhoIsRukia.png|A confused Ichigo asks Kon who Rukia is. FTBIchigoKnocksKon.png|Ichigo knocks Kon away as he prepares to go to sleep. FTBIchigoReadsNote.png|Ichigo decodes and reads Rukia's note. FTBUraharaQuestionsIchigo.png|Kisuke Urahara asks Ichigo who Rukia is. FTBIchigoTheorizesTrouble.png|Ichigo theorizes that something may have happened to Rukia. FTBYoruichiEmployeesListen.png|Urahara's employees and Yoruichi Shihōin listen from outside. FTBKonDemandsHelp.png|Kon demands that Urahara help them. FTBIchigoKonFall.png|Ichigo and Kon fall toward the Seireitei. FTBKonHitsPillar.png|Kon slams into a pillar of solidified ooze. FTBIchigoKonSeeMountain.png|Ichigo and Kon see a mountain of solidified ooze. FTBHomuraNotesGuards.png|Homura notes that they have troops in front of the gate. FTBHisagiUsesHyapporankan.png|Hisagi uses Bakudō #62. Hyapporankan. FTBGetsugaTenshoBifurcatesSnake.png|Ichigo cuts the snake in half with a Getsuga Tenshō. FTBShinigamiSurroundIchigo.png|Several Shinigami surround Ichigo and Kon. FTBIchigoHisagiClash.png|Ichigo blocks Hisagi's attack as he fends off the Shinigami. FTBRenjiIchigoName.png|A confused Renji asks Ichigo he knows his name. FTBRenjiShutUp.png|Renji rebuffs Ichigo's attempts to get through to him. FTBKomamuraConfrontsIchigo.png|Sajin Komamura lands in front of Ichigo. FTBIchigoDodgesBlade.png|Ichigo dodges the blade of Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. FTBIchigoSentFlying.png|Ichigo is sent flying away by Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. FTBHomuraTacklesRukia.png|Homura tackles and hugs Rukia after she wakes up. FTBCaptainsMeeting.png|The captains hold a meeting to discuss recent events. FTBUnohanaQuestionsMayuri.png|Unohana questions Mayuri about himself and his situation. FTBShunsuiShocked.png|Shunsui is shocked by the description of the intruder. FTBUkitakeWhatsWrong.png|Ukitake asks Hitsugaya what is wrong. FTBHanataroHealsIchigo.png|Hanatarō Yamada heals Ichigo's wounds inside a well. FTBIchigoClutchesHead.png|Ichigo clutches his head after hitting the wall with it. FTBRukiaDrinksSoup.png|Rukia drinks the soup that Homura gave her. FTBHomuraNotesCopying.png|Homura points out how she mimicked Rukia's drawings. FTBRukiaQuestionsNames.png|Rukia asks Homura and Shizuku if she promised to name them. FTBHomuraShizukuHugRukia.png|Homura and Shizuku hug Rukia after she promises to name them. FTBRukiaClutchesHead.png|Rukia clutches her head in pain as she begins to remember. FTBShizukuClaimsSleep.png|Shizuku claims that Rukia was sleeping. FTBByakuyaStandsShrine.png|Byakuya stands in front of a shrine to Hisana Kuchiki. FTBClericSeesIchigo.png|Byakuya's attendant sees Ichigo from afar. FTBShinigamiConfrontIchigo.png|The doors open to reveal Shinigami surrounding Ichigo. FTBIchigoActivatesBankai.png|Ichigo activates his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. FTBIchigoRenjiClash.png|'Zabimaru' grinds across the blade of Tensa Zangetsu. FTBRenjiStrikes.png|Renji strikes at Ichigo in a mirror of their final fight. FTBHomuraLooksRukia.png|Homura looks up at Rukia with tears in her eyes. FTBZabimaruMaterializes.png|[[Zabimaru (Zanpakutō spirit)|The spirit of Zabimaru]] materializes beside Renji. FTBHisanaCoughingFit.png|Hisana breaks into a coughing fit as she walks with Byakuya. FTBByakuyaReadsBook.png|Byakuya reads the book in his study. FTBSui-FengReportsYamamoto.png|Suì-Fēng delivers her report to Yamamoto. FTBRukiaRemembersGrowingUp.png|Rukia notes that she grew up with her friends here. FTBHomuraShizukuAppear.png|Homura and Shizuku appear in front of Rukia. FTBHomuraReiatsuEmanates.png|Dark Reiatsu emanates from an angered Homura. FTBIchigoShizukuClash.png|Ichigo blocks Shizuku's attack with Zangetsu. FTBUraharaGreeting.png|Urahara says it is always a pleasure to see Mayuri. FTBUraharaHoldsBrain.png|A brain floats inside of the canister Urahara is holding. FTBMayuriLooking.png|Mayuri looks at Urahara as his cell opens. FTBKonKicksIchigo.png|Kon kicks a somber Ichigo in the face. FTBKonLeavesIchigo.png|Kon jumps down the steps and prepares to save Rukia alone. FTBRukiaGrabsHomura.png|Rukia grabs Homura's arm as she begins to remember. FTBHomuraRevealsTimeGap.png|Homura reveals it took them one hundred years to return. FTBHomuraReiatsuFlares.png|Dark Reiatsu flares up around Homura. FTBKonTakesNote.png|Kon takes Rukia's letter from Ichigo. FTBIchigoApologizes.png|Ichigo apologizes to Kon for his behavior. FTBHitsugayaIkkakuYumichikaAppear.png|Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, and Yumichika confront Ichigo. FTBHitsugayaQuestions.png|Hitsugaya asks Ichigo who he is and what his business is. FTBIkkakuAttacksIchigo.png|Ikkaku attacks Ichigo with a powerful slash. FTBHitsugaya attacks.png|Hitsugaya attacks Ichigo when the latter matches Ikkaku. FTBRenjiFreesIchigo.png|Renji destroys the Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku binding Ichigo. FTBRenjiBeratesIchigo.png|Renji declares that Ichigo disrupted the Seireitei. FTBYamamotoCaptainsApproach.png|Yamamoto approaches Ichigo and the other combatants. FTBUraharaKamisoriBenihime.png|Urahara uses Kamisori, Benihime to interrupt the situation. FTBHomuraShizukuAppearSeireitei.png|Homura and Shizuku appear above the Seireitei. FTBHomuraShizukuVanish.png|Homura and Shizuku vanish in a burst of dark Reiatsu. FTBYoruichiConfrontsSuiFeng.png|Yoruichi appears in front of Suì-Fēng. FTBUraharaNotesConfrontation.png|Urahara notes that Ichigo has seen Homura and Shizuku. FTBYoruichiStopsSuiFeng.png|Yoruichi stops Suì-Fēng from pursuing Ichigo and Renji. FTBRenjiSeesVendor.png|Renji stares at a vendor in Rukongai. FTBRenjiQuestionsIchigo.png|Renji asks Ichigo why he is doing all of this to save Rukia. FTBUraharaStudiesHollow.png|Urahara studies the Hollow in his laboratory. FTBUkitakeDeniesPossibility.png|A shocked Ukitake expresses disbelief at Urahara's theory. FTBUraharaNotStrongEnough.png|Urahara notes that the Hollow could not do this on its own. FTBYamamotoFirstClassOffense.png|Yamamoto says this is a first-class capital offense. FTBHitsugayaInquires.png|Hitsugaya asks Urahara why they have memories of Mayuri. FTBUraharaFindsMemories.png|Mayuri's backup memories rise from the keyboard. FTBRenjiAdmitsFlaw.png|Renji admits his plan is usually not possible. FTBIchigoPromisesRescue.png|Ichigo declares that he will find and rescue Rukia. FTBIchigoRenjiReiraku.png|Ichigo and Renji use Reiraku. FTBElectricityCracklesRopes.png|Electricity crackles up the ropes in Mayuri's laboratory. FTBRukiaWondersPlace.png|A confused Rukia wonders what this place is. FTBHomuraCries.png|Homura falls to her knees and cries. FTBHomuraReiatsuExpands.png|Homura's Reiatsu expands from the top of the mountain. FTBRenjiZabimaruBarrier.png|Renji surrounds himself with blade segments for protection. FTBRenjiActivatesBankai.png|Renji activates his Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru. FTBRenjiLeapsOntoBankai.png|Renji leaps onto the head of Hihiō Zabimaru. FTBIchigoRidesHihioZabimaru.png|Ichigo rides the head of Hihiō Zabimaru. FTBWallExplodesBehindHomura.png|The wall behind Homura explodes as Ichigo arrives. FTBIchigoCannotGiveUp.png|Ichigo tells Rukia she cannot give up being a Shinigami. FTBIchigoSaysName.png|Ichigo and Kon tell Rukia their names. FTBHomuraDestroyRukia.png|Homura decides to destroy Rukia rather than let her go. FTBHomuraShizukuReiatsuExplodes.png|Dark Reiatsu explodes around Homura and Shizuku. FTBDarkRukiaCreated.png|Rukia stands before Ichigo, Renji, and Kon. FTBDarkRukiaUnleashes.png|Rukia creates a torrent of Reiatsu with her attack. FTBOozeMonsterRises.png|An enormous monster rises from the ooze. FTBTentaclesFireOoze.png|The tentacles fire ooze at the Shinigami. FTBDarkRukiaAttacksIchigo.png|Rukia attacks Ichigo with great intensity as he blocks. FTBShinigamiRegroup.png|The captains and lieutenants regroup with Urahara. FTBUraharaExplainsSituation.png|Urahara reveals Ichigo and Renji are already inside. FTBYamamotoReleasesShikai.png|Yamamoto releases his Shikai, Ryūjin Jakka. FTBUkitakeReleasesShikai.png|Ukitake releases his Shikai, Sōgyo no Kotowari. FTBSui-FengActivatesShunko.png|Suì-Fēng activates Shunkō in preparation for her attack. FTBNakeBenihimeSlicesSnake.png|Urahara cuts the snake in two with Nake, Benihime. FTBHitsugayaFreezesSnakes.png|Hitsugaya freezes the streams of ooze with his Shikai. FTBKenpachiEncasedOoze.png|Ikkaku sees Kenpachi's silhouette above him. FTBKenpachiFreesHimself.png|Kenpachi laughs maniacally as he frees himself. FTBYachiruGreetsKenpachi.png|Yachiru Kusajishi greets Kenpachi as she joins him. FTBDarkRukiaAppears.png|Rukia appears next to Ichigo as they continue to fight. FTBUraharaFacesMonster.png|Urahara faces the monster while the battle rages. FTBKenpachiReiatsuFlares.png|Kenpachi's Reiatsu flares up near the monster. FTBByakuyaLeapsThroughTunnel.png|Byakuya leaps through the tunnel of blade fragments. FTBUraharaKirisakiBenihime.png|Urahara uses Kirisaki, Benihime against a manta ray. FTBDarkRukiaImmobilized.png|Rukia is immobilized by Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō. FTBByakuyaPreparesKillRukia.png|Byakuya draws his Zanpakutō in preparation for killing Rukia. FTBKonWeeps.png|Tears stream down a frozen Kon's face. FTBIchigoStopsByakuya.png|Ichigo approaches Byakuya to stop him from killing Rukia. FTBIchigoDarkRukiaCharge.png|Ichigo and Rukia charge at each other. FTBIchigoimpalesDarkRukia.png|Ichigo impales Rukia with Tensa Zangetsu. FTBByakuyaActivatesBankai.png|Byakuya activates his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. FTBHomuraShizukuLie.png|Homura and Shizuku lie on the ground FTBRukiaHitsShinigami.png|Rukia hits the Shinigami in the face. FTBHollowCoilsAroundShinigami.png|The Hollow coils around the Shinigami. FTBHollowSickleRukia.png|The Hollow puts its sickle in Rukia's mouth. FTBRukiaRemembersPast.png|Rukia reveals that she remembers what happened. FTBHomuraShizukuRevived.png|Homura and Shizuku emerge in Hueco Mundo. FTBRukiaAssuresHomuraShizuku.png|Rukia tells Homura and Shizuku that death is not an end. FTBShizukuThanksRukia.png|Shizuku thanks Rukia for finally naming them. FTBRukiaCries.png|Rukia cries out in anguish and sorrow. FTBIchigoTheorizes.png|Ichigo says a bond cannot disappear once it is formed. FTBKonBreaksFree.png|Kon breaks free from the ooze. Video Clips FTBRiftAttack.gif|Dark Rukia uses her Rift Attack. Category:Images